a girl with power to change it all
by Ashabel
Summary: Eleven year old Deplhi Riddle has be trained her whole lofe to perform a ritual, to send her back romthe day Harry Potter first came to Hogwarts. With her plan in mind to make sure her father wins this time, and Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin will her plans work? With the past changed and the future now un-known how will the events of their time at Hogwarts play out now.
1. New friends

**A/N: This story has not been beta checked yet. Chapters get replaced when beta ones come back in. All,rights to respectful owners. Hope you enjoy :)**

Delphi really hoped this plan was going to work it was September the first the year she was supposed to start at Hogwarts and she was in a manner of speaking, but she was going to go back to the year of 1991. She then hoped to befriend Potter and make sure her father comes back and if Potter cooperates have him live and join her father. If not well it was always worth a try. She knew Potter was powerful by the numerous things he has done since the defeat of her father. But she could tell he never reached his full potential. In his Biography that he endorsed he stated to defend the house of Slytherin the Sorting Hat wanted to put him there. To show people Slytherin is not evil. Nor was her Fathers aims really. Their was one thing she had to do insure she was conceived and her parents send her to the past when she turns eleven thus all her work mean nothing. Her self and her future self would both have to go through this but if the plan worked it would. She was going to try first to make the ritual change when she was born to the 17th June 1980 rather than April 1st 1998. Hopefully it would then all the future hassle will be avoid. Her mother and father still conceived her but years earlier than planned. But she knew if she got Potter into Slytherin and away from the Mud Blood and Blood Traitor Weasley she would get him on the right path. Her Fathers path. The path that would bring the whole world to their feet, worshiping her father.

She had all her Hogwarts supplies ready to travel with her as she began the ritual. Her guardian had captured her a few Mud Bloods as part of her training and a few Muggle's one being a Walrus like man. Who kept yelling about her being a freak. As she began the ritual. All the sacrifices screamed in pain as the ritual she had been trained her whole life for worked. She could feel magic taking hold of her as the sacrifices screamed louder and exploded into nothingness she vanished into a glowing green light.

A man laughed. "Well done young one." The hooded man said, before his eyes went out of focous. "Wait why am in in the cellar for?" He questioned to him self. Forgetting about Delphi. "Well oh well let's see what that elf has cooked me tonight."

Delphi arrived in a burst of green light. But the passing Muggle's paid her no attention.

"It worked, and I changed the year of my birth to." She thought somehow just knowing this. Her belongings had also appeared on a trolley as she pushed it though the station. When she suddenly saw a boy that must be Potter rather small and scrawny looking tho. She pushed her trolley over to him.

"Want help finding the platform, Harry?" She smiled at him.

"H-how do you know who I am?"

"Well I did not see your scar but um er." She struggled for a second. "Oh I heard people saying your name when you went to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. But mummy said you were being bothered enough to have others come charging at you and bothering you." The silver haired girl smiled.

"It would not have bothered me someone my own age actualy coming to talk to me." He smiled at the girl. She was a rather pretty girl just shorter than Harry with long silver hair with blue tips tied back in a pony tail. With violet eyes.

She smiled. "Oh sorry I never introduced my self. Delphi Lastrange and it is wonderful to meet you Harry." She gave him a hug. Harry blushed heavily at this while slightly tensing up that Delphi found strange.

She giggled. "Well Harry shall we go to the train?"

Harry nodded. "Right your gonna have to trust me. We need to run straight at that ticket barrier and we can't be scared we will crash. It's a magic barrier will be fine will just go through it." She said in a soothing voice.

Harry nodded.

"Well Harry on three."

Harry nodded.

"1,23!" She began running at the barrier and Harry did as well. He was not scared to crash and suddenly he and Delphi just slid though it.

A scarlet steam engine belching steam greeting them. A sign over head said Hogwarts express eleven o clock. They had done it.

"Well want to find a compartment together Harry. I think we both will become very good friends."

"F-friends." Gasped Harry not wanting to push his luck.

"Yeah together we will do great things I'm sure of it."

Harry could not believe his luck, someone wanting to be his friend.

Harry nodded smiling. "Let's find a compartment then."

Delphi nodded and they pushed the trolleys towards the back of the train. Where they found an empty compartment. Beyond their compartment was an out side deck you could sit if you so wished. But it was small. Only a person or two would be comfortable out there. They helped each other stow their trunks and got comfortable in their compartment.

"So Harry?" Delphi questioned.

"Yeah?"

"What house are you hoping to be sorted into?"

"I don't know I don't really fit any of them by what Hagrid told me. I'm not brave, not smart,nor am I cunning I bet I'm in Hufflepuff it seems where the left overs go but Hagrid said its better that then Slytherin."

"So this is why he did not go there or at least a factor towards it." She thought. "Harry look my whole family has been in Slytherin but if the Sorting hat wants to put you there let it okay, it will know what your doing and will not mean your bad or evil. It will mean your destined for grateness, it will see your resourceful and you do what you need to do to survive. It will see your ambitious. So wants you there let it. Okay?"

"I guess." Harry said slightly uneasy. But Delphi view on Slytherin seemed to relax him. So what if Voldemort had come from their she was right in away it does not mean him Harry was evil if he went their. "Oh Delphi what did you mean by Sorting hat?" He asked.

"Well it's how they place us into houses. It reads your mind in simple terms and that how it can see what you are and the potential you have. It was enchanted in different ways by the four founders so it could do its job correctly."

"That's quiet an interesting really."

She nodded in agreement.

Whilst they had been talking the train had began to move and carried them out of London. Just then a blonde boy knocked in their compartment door. Harry recognised him and Delphi gestured for him to come in.

"Cousin hello oh and it's you again." The pale boy smiled noticing Harry.

"Hello." Harry said deciding to give the boy a chance. If he was related to Delphi he can't be all bad.

"Draco Malfoy." He said coming over to Harry and extending the door. He closed the compartment door behind him.

"Harry Potter." He said shaking the boys hand. "Would you like to join us Draco?" Harry offered.

"That would me most wonderful." He said, sitting down next to Harry.

"Terribly sorry for the non recognition of you when first we met Harry."

"That is quiet all right in fact it was nice not having people gape at me. Treating me like a regular person. To be honest you two are the first too do that."

Delphi smiled. "Why of course Harry that's what fiends do or people wanting to be friends they don't suck up to you. You will find people like that at Hogwarts but me and I'm sure Draco can help you what do you say." She smiled at him.

"I'd be more than willing to help Harry and be friends." Draco said.

"Honestly I'd like that." Harry said smiling back at his two new friends.

Just than a plump Witch came to their compartment asking would they like anything off the trolley. Draco beating Delphi and Harry too it bought a lot of everything. Draco said he knew they both had equally if not more money than him but he did it out of friendship. Noted Harry and Delphi where aiming to do the same thing. Something the Plump witch commented on saying how sweet it was seeing friends act that way together. Giving them some extra stuff for free. That they thanked her kindly for.

The rest of the journey passed calmly them playing games and teaching Harry how to play him self. A a round faced boy Delphi did not seem to like for some reason but Harry ignored it your not going to like everyone. Came by crying he'd lost his toad. Harry politely told him they had not seen it. He came back around an hour later with a bushy haired girl with large front teeth who was quiet rude in Harry's oppion. Draco soon shooed her away however. Mainly due to the fact about her casually bringing up Harry's parents death. Mainly because Harry and Draco saw Delphi going for her wand. She was also being such a know it all and rather big headed.

They soon arrived at Hogwarts where Hagrid seemed to look at Harry oddly seeing Harry with Delphi and Draco. They were followed into their boat by a girl named Daphne Greengrass. Who was friendly enough.

They arrived at the oak front doors where a formidable looking witch took them from there. They where in the entrance hall where she suggested people smarten them selfs up. Lingering over a ginger boy with a dirty nose and the round faced boy who cloak was done up under his ear. When she left they where surprised by hundred of ghosts floating though having an augment but briefly greeting the first years. The ginger boy was telling everyone that the test hurt a lot and, and something about wrestling a troll. Whilst the bushy haired girl Harry did not like was talk about all the spells she had learnt. Soon after this the witch who had introduced her self as Professor McGonagal came back and took them to the great hall in a line. She placed a hat on three legged stall in front of them that sang a song about the houses many traits.

Susan Bones was the first to be sorted who went to Hufflepuff. Harry did not pay much attention to all the sorting. He saw Daphne go up who was sorted into Slytherin when Draco soon followed her their. He didn't pay much attention to the rest tell Delphi went up her name causing a lot of muttering the ginger haired boy whispering how her parents where evil. But Harry did not pay him any attention. A girl named Pansy soon went to Slytherin to. Then a pair to twin girls where sorted one going to Ravenclaw and the other to Gryffindor. Then it was Harry's turn. Suddenly the ginger haired boy smiled at him, saying he'd see him in Gryffindor soon. Harry already really liking the boy ignored him. Soon the hat was on his head obscuring his view.

"Difficult very difficult plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. Oh there talent yes. Oh and first to prove your self, but where to put you. Oh and fear not only you can here me."

"Put me where you think I will do the best." Harry thought. As Harry's mind lingered to Delphi.

"Oh already made two good friends in Slytherin I see. Well I thought you may have been difficult about this if I were to put you there, but it appears you are going to cooperate and not demand I put you any where but Slytherin so that's good. Because the only place for you is SLYTHERIN!" it said bellowing the part part to the hall Harry took the hat off his head. He placed it carefully back on the stall. The hall was silent everyone was shocked. Tell Delphi started clapping at the Slytherin table who'd snapped the rest of the table out of their shock. They started clapping loudly. Harry hardly noticing he'd received the loudest applause yet. The ginger hair boy looked betrayed for some reason. Just adding to the list of reasons for Harry disliking him. He sat down next to Delphi his first real friend who be wad at him. "Welcome to the family." She said smiling.

Harry smiled back. "Thanks."

There weren't a lot of people left to be sorted now. The Ginger boy turned out to be called Ronald Wealsey. Draco explained a lot about the boy. Harry realised he would be one of theses suck ups. He was glad he had to good friends to help him. Draco explained why Draco's family hated his and to an extent Delphi's family did as well. Given the reason Harry weren't to fond of them either now. The last person to be sorted was a boy named Blaise who joined them.

The headmaster who Draco called an old fool. Harry saw where he was coming from but would make his own decision over time. Announced how the dark forest WA spur of bounds to all students as well as the third floor corridor on the right hand side,not any one who wished not to die a very painful death. The last thing begin that magic was not to be used on the corridors between classes as asked by the caretaker. They had an amazing feast sung as song and was soon in their common rooms.

Delphi hugged Harry and Draco goodnight Daphne surprisingly did too they became very friendly with each other over the course of the feast. The Slytherin dorms where different two the others tell fifth year you have a room mate. Boys and girls may enter the rooms with permission, of the oppersite sex of who's room it was. Each room was very well equipped as well. With a bathroom comfortable beds an amazing window that looked out onto the lake. Work desks a roaring fire. With a sofa and an arm chair. As well as a small table with two arm chairs by the lake window. They also had a lot of storage space. At fifth year you would get your own room that is much more comfortable Marcus Flint their fifth year prefect said. All the rooms where on a spiral stair case that defended into the depths bellow. Harry was paired up with Draco who's room was at the top luckily oppersite Delphi room who was paired with Daphne. The upper years rooms where off another door entirely. With that Harry and Draco got ready for the night, after unpacking and both fell asleep relatively quickly after.

Harry had a strange dream a shadowy figure was telling him, he had done well getting sorted into Slytherin and to give him his arm. The next morning however Harry did not remember this at all.

Delphi was awake much longer the previous evening however. She was thinking about Harry and how she did not expect him to be well so nice and sweet. She was hoping oh she so hoped he did not hate her when she told him the truth. Because she truly wanted to be his friend. They were both the same age she was physically and mentally eleven and had just changed her place in time. Without the fact fake memories of the past had now been created Harry was her first friend as well being sheltered her entirely life. She hoped by the time she told Harry the truth he'd be willing to be on her fathers side. Daphne had fall end asleep along time ago. Not knowing or realising how Delphi was worrying behind her hangings. Eventually tho Delphi to drifted off to sleep."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that more to come soon.**


	2. The Headmaster

**A/N: This chapter is currently not beta checked. Will be replaced and updated when it is. All rights to respectful owners. Hope you enjoy :)**

The next day was truly interesting in it's own regard. Whispered followed Harry where ever he went.

"There next to the girl with the blue tipped hair. Did you see his face? Did you see his scar? He a future dark wizard I tell you." It was comments like this Harry heard in general all the but thanks to Delphi and to a part Draco and Daphne reassuring him he just ignored it.

The first lesson Defence Against the Dark Arts was truly a joke. Quills lessons were a joke and jumped at the slightest noise. For some reason Delphi did not like him at all. The man was a incompetent teacher at best. To scared to truly talk of anything without stuttering and jumping.

Friday Delphi and Harry had come up to the Great Hall for breakfast, when Headwig delivered a note to him.

Harry my boy, after classes today around one. I would be quiet pleased for you to join me in my office, I'd love to here all about your first week. You will find my office behind the gargoyle on the seventh floor. The password being chocolate frog. Seeing you then I am most sensiley

Albus Walfric Percivle Brian Dumbledore.

Harry showed the letter to Delphi with unease.

"Very fishy if you ask me Harry, just don't eat or drink anything he offers you. Also by what I heard don't look into his eyes, he a legilimence and will read your mind of you do. Oh and let's go see Snape now, it is within your rights to have your head of house at a meeting with the headmaster. He may be keeping a annoyingly close watch on you if you ask me Harry."

"Great just what I need constant pestering. Sure lets go see Snape. What class we got today?"

Delphi smiled as they began walking. "Double Potions with the Gryffindor's by the rumours I heard Snape likes to favour us."

"Well that's good." Harry said, Delphi nodded in agreement.

Harry knocked on Snape's office door with Delphi willing to come in with him.

"Enter." Came Snape's foreboding voice.

Harry entered followed closely by Delphi.

"Yes Potter what is it." Snapped Snape.

"Sir I have been asked to see the Headmaster after class today."

"Gotten in trouble already I see, I hoped being in my house you would not be as reckless as certain people I once knew."

"No sir nothing like that here." He handed Snape the letter.

Snape read it and his eyes narrowed. "This is most troubling Potter. I assume you would like me to attend with you?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well I shall, it seems you are a true Slytherin with the ways you deal with your issues. Wait for me after class and we will go up together."

"Of course sir."

"Very well if the pair of you would go line up for class. I will be entering the classroom through one of my doors."

The pair nodded and left.

"Do you think he likes me?"

"That's Snape all over? He may seem a bit intimidating when you meet him but he will do anything for one of his snakes."

Harry nodded in understanding.

They joined the class line where Draco and Daphne questioned where the pair had been.

Harry explained in a quiet whisper. Handing Draco tho note Daphne reading it to. Draco handed it back to him.

"Very wise getting Uncle Severus to come with you. Oh he's my god father" He said to the confused look on Harry's face, who nodded in understanding.

"Very creepy tho as the two of you said, asking a new student up to your office in the first week. Should he not do that for all the first years then." Daphne said

"Probably thinks I'm you no scared being in the house that the Dark Lord was in." Delphi and Draco explained on the train here why you should not use his name, and he understood.

The other three laughed.

Soon after this the Gryffindor's trickled in. Weasley trying to aproch eliminate in friendship. But Harry made sure of him to know what Harry thought of him. He looked like he was going to punch Harry. That was tell Vincent and Gregory stepped in to defend Harry. That scared the Weasel right off. But Harry was sure this weren't the last he heard from the annoying ginger boy.

Just then the classroom door banged open and Snape gestured them all in.

As he banged the door shut behind them he spoke. "There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantation in this class. As of which many of you will probably believe this is magic. But to those select few." He gave a faint smiled at Harry, Delphi, Draco and Daphne. "Who poses the talent. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory or even stopped death. Unless you the usual dunderheads I have to teach." Harry had been avidly writing down everything Snape said.

"But perhaps some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities, that mean you don't have to pay attention. Weasley!" He snapped at the ginger haired boy.

"Y-yes sir?"

"What would you get if I added powdered root of asphodel to and infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know sir." Granger the bushy haired girl was waging her hand around like she was going to explode.

"Disappointing and where Mister Weasley would you look if I asked you to find a Bezor?"

"I don't know sir." He said.

At this point Granger was waving her hand and jumping up and down in her seat.

Snape seemed to be ignoring her. "One my try Mister Weasley. What is the difference between Monks wood and Wolvesbane?"

"I don't know sir. But Hermione does why don't you try her?" Granger was now standing up jumping and waving her hand around. This kid to giggles from the Gryffindor's.

"Sit down you stupid girl!" Snapped Snape. "10 points from Gryffindor for acting like a know it all toddler." Granger burned with emarsement. This caused the Slytherin's to snigger.

"Weasley and for your cheek another 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor. Oh and another five points for being unable to open a book, or could you not afford it?"

The Slytherin's sniggered. Weasley burned with rage but did not say anything.

"Now an infusion of Asphodel and Wormwood create a sleeping potion so powerful it creates a sleeping potion so strong, it is know as the draft of living death. A Bezor is a stone taking from the stomach of a gate, and will save you from most poisons. As for Monks wood and Wolvesbane they are the same plant." Harry had been copying this all down.

"Now why aren't you copying this all down. Well done Mister Potter 20 points to Slytherin for not having to be asked." There was a scramble for quills, parchment and ink. Mainly from the Gryffindor portion of the room.

After this Snape set them to work on a simple potion to cure boils.

Soon into this task tho there was a colossal explosion. The class scrambled onto their stools to avoid the potion seeping across the classroom floor. Longbottom had some how melted Finegans cauldron into a metal blob.

"Idiot boy!" Snapped Snape. The boy was whimpering who seemed to have gotten drenched in the potion. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire." The boy nodded in fear. "5 points from Gryffindor for not being able to follow instructions and endangering yours and your fellow students safety. Finegan take him up to the hospital wing."

Not needing to be told twice. He nodded hurrying Longbottom from the room.

Snape them turned on Wealsey.

"Weasley why did you not tell him to take the cauldron off the fire, before adding the porcupine quills. Thought it make you look better if he got it wrong that's another 5 points you lost Gryffindor today." Snape strode off Weasley looked furious.

The rest of the lesson passed with out further incident.

At the end of the lesson Harry's friends wished him luck, as they left the room."

"As yes Potter come let us go see our Headmaster." He said the last word with distaste.

Harry nodded and followed Snape. Behind the before mentioned gargoyle was a stone stair case, that revolved like an escalator.

At the door Snape knocked.

"Come in." Called a cheery voice.

"Ah Severus my boy and Harry too. Thank you for showing Harry the way Severus but Harry is quiet safe with me."

"Be that as it may headmaster. As his head of house Harry has requested my presents here. You your self know the school rules." The twinkling in the old mans eyes vanished for a second. But came back.

"Very well can I get you tea or anything for either of you, sherbet lemon?" He offered a bowl of sweets the pair declined both.

"So Harry." The old man said after Snape and Harry had sat.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you enjoyed your first week?"

"Of course sir but it may have been better if I never left the Wizading world in the first place."

"When your older Harry you will understand what protections it gave you."

Harry smirked. "Sure but not from abusive relatives." Harry said sarcastily. Avoiding looking into the old mans eyes.

"Harry I am sure it is not as bad as you say."

"That is nether here nor there, but please as your not family or a friend. Nor have a given you permission please don't call me by my first name. It makes me uncomfortable."

The old man sighed. "Very well Mister Potter. I wanted to offer you s resort from Slytherin. I already know Mister Weasley will be more than willing to befriend you in Gryffindor."

"No thank you sir. Also Weasley is only interested in my because of my fame. I made true friends who don't care about any of that. So thanks but no thanks and if you bring it up again I will have to report it for harsment."

Dumbledore gave him a disappointed look apt hat Harry inwardly laughed at but did not show it. "Very well Harry I can see there is no changing your mind on this. I'm glad your enjoying Hogwarts, you may leave."

Harry got up and Snape did as well. "Severus if you might stay so we can have a word."

"I shall return tonight headmaster. My students are to never be alone due to how the rest of the school sees them."

Dumbledore looked frustrates but nodded. Harry and Snape left.

When they were past the gargoyle again Snape smiled. "Well done it appears the advice I gave you on the way up paid off."

Harry smirked. "Well I'm a quick study sir."

Snape's lips twitched. "Yes it appears so and take 50 points to Slytherin."

"Why thank you sir." Snape smiled and nodded.

With that he escorted him back to the great hall for lunch. Where Harry lost no time telling his friends what happend.

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoyed and if you think it is worth and have the time please review :)**


	3. Delphi's relief

**A/N: This chapter is currently not beta checked, will be changed and updated when it is. All rights to respectful owners.**

That evening back in the common room a notice had gone up. Saying next Friday would be there first flying lesson, and Slytherin and Gryffindor would be learning together.

"Briliant just what I needed. To make s fool of my self on a broomstick in front of Gryffindor's." Harry grumbled.

"Oh you will do fine Harry." Daphne comforted him.

"Yeah it's the Gryffindorks that will embarrass them selfs. Besides come with me I want to show you something." She said taking Harry's hand.

"Oh and where do you think you two are going?" Draco questioned.

"Maybe to explore broom cupboard." Daphne teased.

The pair of Delphi and Harry managed to keep a straight face. "No I have something to show Harry that is defiantly not for prying eyes."

The pair of Draco and Daphne where even more confused by this. But to late Delphi had whisked Harry away.

They wandered through the Dungeons tell they came to an abandoned classroom.

Harry follows her inside.

"Now Harry I am going to show you something don't panic okay."

Harry nodded.

"Serpansortia." Daphne calmly said congering a snake out of no where.

"Hello beautiful one." Hissed Delphi but Harry understood her but did not notice she was hissing.

"Hello speaker who your friend?"

Harry gasped. "That Snake it just spoke to us!"

Delphi smirked triumphantly. "It appears my suspicions about you where correct Harry. We both posses the gift of Salazar him self."

"And that is?"

"It is an ability called Parcel Tounge. To the regular people it just sounds like hissing and spluttering. But two us who posses the gift it means we can speak with snakes. I knew a bit about our family history were very distant relations descending from the Peviral family who descended from Salazar Slytherin. Just from different brothers in the family. So we're very distant cousins so many times removed. So you know if anything where to happen between us in the future it would never matter." Harry blushed at this.

Delphi giggled. "I did say if but I'd be lucky if you still even want to be friends with me after I tell you this. But I can't keep lying to you Harry."

"Oi speakers do not ignore me."

"Sorry fine serpent take your freedom you have done me and my friend a great service to do."

"That's better." It hissed slithering away and under the door.

"Delphi no matter what you tell me I'd never hate you. Your my first real friend and nothing is so bad I'd hate you."

She smiled. "I hope you mean that Harry because this is pretty big. Promise never to speak of it to anyone unless I say so."

"Promise Delphi."

"Right then here we go. Voldemort is my father."

Harry's jaw dropped open. They were stunned into silence, tell Harry broke it.

"Delphi it's fine. If anything I'm surprised you don't hate me for making your father vanish."

She hugged him. "I'd never hate you Harry. I been more or less alone my entire life your my first real friend."

"It the same feeling Delphi."

"Harry there's something else."

"Go on." He smiled as they broke apart.

"I was born in 1998 but I used a powerful and some what dark ritual to come back here and make it so I was born in 1981 so my mother never went to Azkaban the wizard prison after the war. I wanted to befriend you to change the outcome of the war I wanted to make sure my father did not die a second time. With all his faults he is still my father and I grew up without a mother or a father. I have memories of it now but I never truly experienced it. But Harry after meeting you the young you your the kindest person I ever met. I don't expect you to help me, but I do ask please stay out of the war to come, and I will make sure,father nor any of his followers hurt you."

Harry smiled softly. "Delphi he killed my mum and dad. But I know what it's like to grow up without love. Or a mother and a father. Delphi I don't care what he did to me in the past but if their any chance to get your father back, I will help you."

Delphi eyes flooded with tears a little. "H-Harry that's so selfless of you. T-thank you." As she flung her arms around him.

"It's not a problem." He smiled.

"Harry I want to give you a special present I my self have the ability to change my appearance at will. I'm gonna get the potion that can give this ability to your self."

"You don't have to do that Delphi."

"I know I don't have to." She smiled. "But I went to okay."

Harry could see there was no arguing the matter. "I know how we can get my father back tho you spoke about this year in your biography in the future. Shall we go get the way now or leave it tell it one hundred percent going to be the same."

"I say with your knowledge of what's to come and everything else we do it now."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Well come on." She marched off indicating for him to follow.

They soon found them selfs outside the forbidden third floor corridor.

"Ready then Harry?" She smiled softly.

Harry nodded and the proceeded through the locked door. Delphi using a quick alohamora.

But soon a colossal sight of a three headed dog met their eyes. But Delphi seemed un-surprised by it. She began singing in a harmonious angelic voice. It soon sent the dog to sleep.

She smiled. "Music quells the savage beast after all." Harry laughed at what she said. Then lifted up the trap door that was under the dog.

Delphi grasping Harry's hand and they dropped into the abyss together.

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoyed that one. Also if you have the time and think it is deserving please review :)**


	4. Mission Accomplished

**A/N: This chapter is currently not beta checked, will update and replace when it is. Hope you enjoy :) all rights to respectful owners.**

Harry and Delphi plunged with extreme speed.

"Aresto momentum!" Daphne called out as they fell. Suddenly there speed slowed. Where they landed on a plant.

"Thank goodness." Delphi said.

"How come?"

"Everything is down here so it appears will be fine. Oh and just relax this is Devils Snare of not it will kill you." Harry nodded in understanding and they were soon continuing on.

They came to a room with two broom sticks and tones of strange birds that they soon worked out were keys.

"Well by what you said in the future you flew to catch the key."

"But I can't fly yet Delphi!" Harry said almost alarmed.

"Well by what people said about you in books you were naturally talented but let's do this. I planned a few spells that might be useful for this situation."

"We may be breaking the law Delphi but your family and your amazing."

She blushed at this. "Accio key." An old rusty key zoomed towards her which she caught. They continued on.

They came to a chess board. "Are we going to have to play?"

The black prices nodded. "Oh screw what you did last time around Harry. On the white pieces and the black if they attack use the spell bombarda okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Bombarda!" There was a loud explosion. With stone and rubble going every where. They kept this up with explosions.

"Er Delphi what if people here us?"

"Will be long gone by that time." She smiled.

Harry nodded. "Also we were warned a risk of painful death for being down here not any other punishments so we have that to defend us as well. As well as first years getting through all this is laughable."

"That's true suspicious even."

"Yeah always wondered that when I read about you."

Harry smiled. "Well Delphi shall we go on?"

"Yes their a troll coming up next. When you went through, it was out cold but this time I expect it to be awake so let's get ready to run."

Harry nodded and the pair ran through the troll took a swing at them, but they dogged it and was in the next room. Where flames trapped them at either end.

"Not to worry Harry this potion will take us onwards. Then when we come back this one will take us back that way." She first gestured to the black flames ahead and then the purple flames back the way they came. "The blue small one will,let us go on. The purple one back the way we came." She said after glancing at the riddle, not even needing future information about that. With that they downed the potion and continued on.

They came to a room with just a ruby stone on a pedestal covered in a strange light. They proceeded towards it. Delphi tried to pick it up, but could not. "Harry you try." She pleaded. Harry nodded and two his surprise he was able to.

"Now my memories of the future are hazey now we're interfering with everything. But what it said was the old fool said to you, that only someone who wanted to get this but not use it would be able to get it. But now it appears it was all just a test for you and he made sure you'd be the only one too be able to get it. Risking his and Flamels creation. Unless they secretly have one each. Well that means the old goat may be out of our hair soon." Harry chuckled and pocketed the stone. They saw a door dead ahead.

"Shall we go that way may be an easier way out Delphi?" She nodded in agreement. They claimed the stairs what seemed to take a while. They came out behind a tapestry, that was on the third floor. On the left hand side.

"Harry now are you sure you want my father back. I promise he will spare you. But can you live with you being responsible for it?"

"For you Delphi yes. My parents are dead but your dad is not, you should be able to see him."

Her eyes watered slightly. "Tha-thank you Harry." She hugged him briefly.

"Come now less we get caught."

They soon arrived at Quirals office door.

"Delphi why are we here?"

She smiled. "You'll see." Then she knocked.

"Miss L-La-Lastrnage and M-Mi-Mister P-Po-Potter. H-How m-may I -h-help y-yo-you?." Stuttered out the cowardly Proffesor.

"Hello Proffesor were here to see my father, we got what he is after if you know what I mean."

The Profesors eyes widened in understanding. He ushered them into his office, and locked the door.

"Master it's the Potter boy and some girl saying she is your daughter. They claim they got the stone."

"Bring them to me."

"Of course master. Right away master." He ushered them towards a chair, that was pointing toward the fire. Where they both had to hold in a gasp. The best way to describe it was a malnourished deformed baby

"F-father?" Cried out Delphi.

"Delphi my daughter my hier you serve you father well. But what is the Potter boy doing with you."

"Father it's all because of Harry I got the stone. Father I beg of you allow Harry a place in your order. He is my best friend and my truest ally. Only he could take the stone, if it weren't for him you'd never be coming back, so please father I beg of you let Harry live." Delphi had dropped to her knees.

"I will grant you that my daughter. But should he ever betray me it is you who will be ordered to kill him do you understand. Yes father yes Harry won't tho he will either avoid the war or serve you well."

"Very well my daughter. Harry give me the stone and I will reward the two of you greatly soon."

Harry did not need telling twice. He presented the stone to the baby like creature. "Good very good. I shall see you at Christmas st the manor my daughter. Harry you are two join her."

"Yes sir."

"I will allow you to call me sir or my lord. I don't allow many to call me anything other than the latter. See it as an honour."

"Of course sir." Harry bowed.

The Baby formed something like a smile.

"Good very good now go before you are noticed to be gone by the old fool." The pair nodded and left.

On the way back Delphi gave Harry a tight hug. He flinched slightly like he tends to when people go to touch him.

"Thank you Harry I'm getting my father back." Your welcome Delphi.

She smiled at him. "Harry why do you tense up or flinch when people go to touch you?"

"Er I will tell you in the morning okay?"

"Okay Harry but you better."

Harry nodded. They soon made it back to their dormitorys everyone else had already gone to bed it was past midnight. Delphi hugged Harry good night and she could tell he was doing his best to not tense up or anything. They said good night to each other and went into their respective rooms.

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that. Now I am bring Voldemort back very quickly because this story is about Harry and Delphi and their relationship. Yes the war will be a factor but it's clear what side Harry will be on. If you think it is worth and have the time please review :)**


	5. Harry's past & flashes of a term gone by

**A/N: Sorry about poor grammar this chapter is currently in beta checked. When it is beta check it will be updated and replaced. All rights to respectful owners. Hope you enjoy.**

The next day when Harry awoke Draco had appeared to already have gone to breakfast. Then came a knock at his door. He went over to answer it and saw a smiling Delphi at the door.

"Morning Harry may I come in?"

"Sure lets sit over by the window."

She nodded and went over to one of the squashy army chairs by it. Harry closed the door behind her. He knew the room had a chess set and Delphi loved it, so got it out.

"Chess Delphi?"

"That would be most enjoyable." She smiled.

As they played she finally spoke.

"So Harry please tell me everything."

Harry nodded. "Well I was raised by mother mothers sister, and her walrus of a husband. Two say they were vile is putting it lightly. They made me do everything they hardly fed me nor did they care. They never gave me anything their idea of a birthday present for me was a coat hanger or a pair of mouldy socks. But I don't want any sympathy for that. I was always given cast offs of my pig of a cousin. Why do you think my Muggle clothes don't fit. I did luckily by a decent pair of pyjamas tho. But I'm getting off topic. They beat me for accidental magic. Or anything that was out of the ordinary or so called ordinary. When ever I did better in school then their precious sun who is as dumb as soup, they would beat me more saying I must have cheated. I never had any friends either before coming to school. My cousin and his gang made sure of that. They also use to play a game called Harry hunting. It where they would spin me they I was to dizzy and make me run. When they caught me they would hold my arms behind my back and kick and punch me. I had nightmares a lot when I was younger still did tell I learnt the truth of who I was. But when I was really young I use to wet the bed because of it and they beat me more for that. When I first started school I was humiliated because I thought my name was freak. Yeah that's what they called me. The school questioned them and I got a whipping for that one. When I told the school about the abuse they confronted them and said I was quick to make things up. I got beat worse. Every time I told the school they told them and the beatings got worse. My bed room was the cupboard under the stairs. I got locked in their for weeks at a time at one point. Whenever they got carried a away with the beatings they shoved me under their so they were not to get caught. Tell I healed up. I told people and the beatings always got worse. They wanted to beat the magic out of me. Make me in their words normal. When my Hogwarts letter came and they saw it said the cupboard under the stairs they panicked and moved me into my cousins second bedroom. That was his greatest tantrum ever. But they persisted in giving me a room. Only because they were scared they were being watched. But yeah that's the simplified version of what my life was like tell I came to Hogwrts."

Delphi had a combination of disgust and heart break on her face. As she rushed round to embrace Harry. Who did not flinch away.

"Harry I'm so sorry no one and I mean no one should ever have to go through that. I changed the past for selfish reasons. You were going to be friends with Weasley and Granger and be a Gryffindor even tho the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin. I'm sorry you should never had to have gone though any of that. There gonna die this summer." It weren't a question it was a fact. Her eyes were flooding with tears.

"Delphi as you said I was meant to be here so it's no big deal. As for Weasley I seen how he treats me because I'm a Slytherin and expects me to be his best friend. I don't need a friend like that. My best friend is the beautiful girl hugging me right now. As for killing the Dursley's if you must I want to be by your side. Your reasons for coming here and changing things were not selfish okay. Your the girl with the power to change it all. You changed me and I already can tell it will be for the better."

Delphi slowly stopped crying, and they broke apart. "Thank you Harry thank you. As for killing them together I would not have it any other way. Also your my best friend to Harry." She blushed slightly.

"Delphi?"

"Yeah."

"Checkmate."

She looked at the board and laughed.

The next week passed un-eventfully. Well Professor Quiral had vanished and only Harry and Delphi knew the full truth. For that week all DADA lessons were canceld.

The flying class was eventful to say the least Weasley was being a prat, and fell and broke both his legs. After Madam Hootch had told them to stay on the ground, why she took Longbottom to the hospital wing. The threat of being expelled did not stick tho. Flint however had saw Harry flying and got the first year rule beant, and Harry to all his friends excitement became the Slytherin seeker. Their group of four also became good friends with the rest of the Slytherin's in their year group.

In the weeks that followed that Harry won his first Qudditch match on the Nimbus 2000 Snape had gotten for him. Beating Gryffindor 550 - 40 points. Dumbledore had taken over as the DADA teacher and was hard on the Slytherin classes. He also seemed to be regarding Harry with distrust, but Harry shook it off. Very soon came December Harry was going to Delphi family for Christmas he was slightly nervous about it, but trust Delphi to no end. He had just finished sending out an owl order order for what he wanted to get his friends for Christams. When he was coming back into the dungeons. He saw Draco in an argument with Weasley, Finegan and Thomas. Draco was with Vince and Greg. But Snape soon stepped in to the Slytherin's aid. Hagrid tried to back Weasley up but Snape said fighting was still against school rules no matter what and took 15 points from Gryffindor. Draco with the other two scattered needles from the tree everywhere leaving a rather bare patch. Weasley and his cronies moved on, and Hagrid caught sight of Harry. He gave Harry a rather disappointed look. But Harry ignored him and went into the Dungeons. Soon came the journey home for Christmas and Harry, Delphi, Draco and Daphne were in a compartment together chatting excitedly. They found it funny how Weasley mocked people having to stay at Hogwarts for having no one who wants them home, not realising Harry was off to Delphi house. When they heard Weasley's mother, father and little sister had gone away. They laughed them selfs silly string him. Harry had learnt something about Delphi mother that she was accused but cleared of torturing Longbottom's parents into madness. Delphi told Harry the truth. But if he could accept bring back the Dark Lord he could accept that.

They train soon pulled into Kings Cross station. Harry and Delphi hugged Draco and Daphne goodbye saying they would see them at the New Year's Eve party. They started looking for Delphi mother who was towards the back of the crowds. She was a tall woman with long black hair.

"Mrs Riddle I can see where Delphi gets her looks from." Delphi have telling her that her mother had married the Dark Lord in a private ceremony. Of just them a four others. The Lestrange thing was just a cover.

She chuckled. "Harry Potter a pleasure to meet me and such an enigma, I must thank you for your actions as my beloved it back with me now."

"Is father home mother?" Delphi asked quietly.

"No my dear he will be back on Boxing Day." Delphi looked slightly disappointed. But pleased to technically meet her mother for the first time. Her mother soon apperated them to Riddle manor in Little Hangelton. Delphi mother explained it was the Dark Lords filthy muggle family's home tell he killed them. The manor was then sold many times tell he came to take it. A few simple charms and it was like the manor had never been seen in the Muggle area.

Harry had been given a room next to Delphi room. It was already late after Dinner so the pair decided to get an early night. Delphi mother saying she'd take them to Diagon Alley tomorrow. So Harry could get some better clothing and so he could check what was rightfully his. That night is his room that was very similar to his Slytherin dorm room, minus it being underground and the fire place as it was warm enough with out it Harry was soon sound asleep.

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoyed that one even with the time skip.**


End file.
